


Everything Was Wrong

by remoonyblack



Series: Marauders x Walkers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: The world has ended and Remus is staring at the moon, wishing things were different, when Sirius joins him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders x Walkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Everything Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am absolutely obsessed with The Walking Dead and therefore I've been writing a lot of Twd x Marauders crossovers. This might be a little series.  
> Hope you like it :)

Remus liked watching the moon.  
He wasn’t sure why, but he’d always felt like he had a certain… connection to it. He felt as though it was smiling down at him, guiding him along as he followed his path.  
He had been staring up at the moon for a long while, thinking of his family… his mum and dad. All his friends whose life’s had gone. Silent tears were streaming down his face as he stared at the moon, drowning in the pain he felt in his chest.  
Everything was just so wrong.  
Beside him on the bench, stood the most recent book he had been reading. It was a romance. A rather boring one if he was honest, but he was short of good books to read and this one had been the only one available.  
He turned his gaze from the moon and towards the book, contemplating continuing it. Though, he wasn’t in the mood. Remus hadn’t really been in the mood for anything recently. He glanced back up at the sky with a heavy sigh.  
“Hiya Moony, moon gazing, again are we?” Came the familiar voice of Sirius Black. Remus watched as Sirius sat beside him and stared up at the moon too. “It’s almost full.” he commented.  
“It is,” Remus nodded, fighting a blush that was threatening to rise as Sirius sat so close to him. “Did the others come back from the hunt?”  
“Yes, but just barely,” Sirius said. “Because bloody Prongs felt the need to go and find Evans a gift in a jewelry store, he almost got eaten by a walker. He’s a git.”  
But he said it with a smile.  
Remus chuckled. “Sounds alarming.”  
“Yeah…” said Sirius. He was studying Remus closely, and Remus had to pretend not to notice. “You seem down,” Sirius said with a frown. “What’s bothering you?”  
Remus sighed and felt his eyes water. He looked down, embarrassed. “Nothing…”  
“Hey don’t cry, love.” Sirius said, shifting closer and grabbing ahold of Remus hand. Remus felt his heart skip a beat at his stomach fluttered at the touch. He looked into Sirius worried eyes and felt like he was drowning.  
“I’m just—” he didn’t know how to begin to explain what he was feeling. “Just upset.”  
“What about?” Asked Sirius, patiently. “It might help to talk about it.”  
“I know,” Remus said. He took a deep breath. “I miss the old world.” His voice was shaky. “But back then I used to hate it. You know, I hated going to school, I hated my parents, I hated life. But now all of that is gone and – I mean obviously I’m happy that I’ve met you lot. You and the others are the best things that’s happened in my life, even before the world ended, but… God Sirius you don’t understand how much I’d give to go back in time. To sit through a day of bullying, to go home and see the smiling face of my parents, being annoyed with them but also loving the fact that they’re there. But they aren’t there anymore. Nothing is there anymore. And I reckon that in the end I’ll lose everything.”  
“Moony…” Sirius said. Remus could tell that Sirius wasn’t sure what to respond. Well he couldn’t blame him. The world had gone to shit and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and held him protectively, burying his face into the crook of Remus neck and breathing in the scent. “It’s okay, Rey.”  
Remus sat feeling a hundred million things all at once. He couldn’t really think clearly when Sirius was embracing him like this. It made his whole body tingle funnily. He took a deep shuddering breath when he felt Sirius pressing a kiss to the skin on his neck.  
“Sirius,” Remus said, his voice soft as he shifted in his seat and looked down at Sirius.  
“Yes, love?” Sirius responded, removing himself from Remus neck and looking into his eyes instead. “What is it?” he asked when Remus looked uncertain.  
“I—” Remus gulped. “Thank you.”  
Sirius face lid up in a smile, his heartrate picking up as he realized how close their faces were to each other. He glanced down at Remus lips. His pink, brilliant soft lips. The lips he desperately wanted to kiss. After a moment he looked back up at Remus and saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes. Like they both just knew.  
And so, Sirius mustered up all the courage he had inside and started leaning forward. Remus did the same and they met in the middle. Lips dancing together as they kissed one another softly. Fireworks went off in both of them and Sirius just wanted to scream. Finally!! Finally he was kissing his Moony!! His love! His everything. When they parted, Remus eyes were teary again, but this time it was happy tears, Sirius could tell.  
“I love you, Moony.” Sirius stated.  
Remus smiled softly, his cheeks tinted a bright pink. “I love you too, Padfoot. Very much.”  
And Sirius grinned, “And when I say that I love you I don’t mean it in a friendly brotherly way… I mean it in a very gay way. The gayest way possibly. I mean it in the ‘I love you and wish to shag the living daylights out of you’ way.”  
Remus laughed heartedly. “Oh bloody hell, you nutter.”  
Sirius smirked.  
“Well go on then,” Remus said, his tone challenging.  
“What?”  
“Do as you wish. Shag the living daylights out of me.”  
Sirius looked stunned. “You mean that?”  
“I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t mean it,” Remus said with a little shrug. “But if you don’t want to then that’s fine. I—”  
He was cut off by Sirius wanting lips and the two of them melted together in the most passionate and beautiful way.  
And while it was happening Remus couldn’t stop thinking that right now everything was good.


End file.
